1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a support system to support extensometers remotely from the specimen and which provides a stable reference support during times when the specimen is subjected to both axial and torsional loads.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Remotely supported extensometers have been used for various applications, including high temperature applications where a shield is interposed between the extensometer and a heated specimen. The hold-down force of such extensometer is reacted to the heat shield and then to the column or support of the load frame that is used for loading the specimens. Devices of the general type are shown in Product Specification 632.50/0.51 of MTS Systems Corporation, Eden Prairie, Minn., the assignee of the present application, showing high temperature axial extensometers forming prior art devices.
The mounting of the extensometer becomes more complex when an arrangement of extensometers is used for measuring both axial and torsional strains of a specimen.
The need for adjustments in various degrees of freedom is also present when both axial and torsional strains are being measured, and the mounting arrangement has to accommodate the various adjustment movements independently of the design of the extensometers themselves.